


When the Fox fell for the Dog

by GeekGasm



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, co parenting, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: When Katsu Ran away from home to find out more about her mom and she also ran away from an arranged marriage she didnt know that jumping out of the mouth of a cave to save a human child would push her into the arms of her betrothed. Staying low was out of the question when she jumped after Rin.- I kinda suck at summarys-





	1. Chapter 1 When Katsu Met Rin

Katsu 

Dreaming 

I felt the wind blowing my hair back making my ears twitch. I gripped Yoko’s fur a bit tighter as I leaned down to get away from the harsh winter winds. I tucked my ears back and tightened my tail around me as he cut through the palace garden. My robes blowing through the wind as I tried to bury myself as close to him as possible. ‘ Katsu we are almost to the wall.’ I opened my eyes to see the flowers and the snow covered trees rushing past us. I turned my head to see the wall. The only thing that stood between me and my freedom was that very wall. On the other side of that wall. There is no princess Katsu Itazura of the North Kitsune Clan there was just Katsu. 

I sat up on Yoko’s back a bit higher. Feeling a rush of excitement course through my veins like lighting. I saw what looked like a thousand palace guards ready to attack Yoko if we did not stop. I grabbed on to the back Yoko’s necklace I looked behind me to make sure that all my bags was still attached to him.  
‘ We can always turn back if you really want to..’  
I shook my head but after realizing that he could not see me I spoke “ No this is what I wanted.” I watched with open eyes as what seemed like little dots in the desistance turn into shapes of the palace guards. I unraveled my tail as I let my ears spring up “ Yoko.” I said  
‘ On your command my princess.’  
I smiled the thrill getting the better of me “ Yoko….” I said as we got closer and closer. 

“ Jump!” I yelled I felt him smile in his own way  
‘ As you wish my princess.’  
He started to speed up. The wind singing in my ears. The prickly feel on the winter wind on my face. I felt him get into a crouch  
‘ Hold on Katsu.’  
That was last warning I got as he launched himself into the air. I felt my body rise up as he sored up and over all the guards that was waiting for us. I felt my face break out into a smile as I opened my mouth to let out a howl. “ KAAASSTTUUU.” I heard my dad grow. I looked back at the palace I once called home  
‘ We can turn back if you want.’  
“ No I have to do this.” I casted one more look at the palace as Yoko started to descend I’m sorry dad but I have to do this….I have to know. I turned my head away as my head dress fell off. I watched it fall to the ground below.  
‘ Do you want to grab it?’  
I watched one of the guards catch it. “ No what would I need it for.” I looked at moon and smiled I’m truly free.  
~Waking up~

‘ Katsu.’ 

I felt something cold goes inside of my ear. I snapped my eyes open as I sat up quickly. I flicked my ears as I heard Yoko laugh through our bond I narrowed my eyes at him “ So you think thats funny.” He laid his head on his paws as his tails flicked his way of saying that its my fault. I narrowed my eyes at him “ You could have just told me.” He turned his back to me and curled up “ Yoko dont ignore me.” I told him pouting he just flicked his tail at me. I rolled eyes as I stood up and stretched I flicked my tail out as I walked to the opening of the mountain we slept in because of the rain last night. 

The misty morning view remind me of the times I would sit on top of the places and watch the sunrise through the morning fog. I heard Yoko yawn from his resting spot I smiled at him “ Ready for another adventure Yoko.” He only popped open one eye to glance at me before he closed it I started to walk back towards when I heard it “ Lord Sesshomaru !” I looked at the opening of the cave when I saw her falling I raced to the front and dove after her. She had her eyes shut tight her black raven hair coming undone from the hairstyle she had it in I stretched my hand out as my claws caught a bit of her kimono I held onto the fabric as I yanked her up into my arms “ I got you.” I wrapped my tail around her as we fell I looked at the nearest ledge “ Hold on to me.” I told her I felt her hands grip my shirt I turned my body as my hand flew out and gripped the ledge I drug my claws into it. As we skidded to a stop I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at the girl in my arms “ Are you alright?” she nodded her head “ Ok hold on tight okay its a rocky climb up.” I told her she wrapped her arms around my neck and tighten them once I was sure she wouldnt fall off. 

I started to climb back up I saw the ending of a mountain trail.I pulled us up making sure to not let her go once I pulled us to safety. I made sure to look to makes the coast was clear. “ Whew.” I breathed as I looked over the cilft the sun was starting to raise high in the sky. I felt the breeze blow my hair back. I raised my nose up to the sky taking in a deep breath of the fresh breeze with a hint of dog demon I looked at the child in my arms looking her over she doesnt look like a half demon. I set her down and knelled in front of her I looked at her raven black hair, her big brown eyes well human eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders and sniffed her “ Nope human…” 

She looked at me weird as she turned her head to the side confused. I watched her eyes go to my ears as I flicked them. “ Your human but you smell of dog demon how..” she stepped forward and grabbed my ears I smiled a little a bit. “ Yes my ears are real.” I told her. As she kept feeling them “ Lord Sesshomaru ears are pointy but yours and Inuyasha ears are fluffy and soft.” I looked at her weird. ‘ Where have I heard that name before.’ “ Is this Lord Sesshomaru like your master…” I asked her. She stepped back from me and looked at me “ No he saved me and for that I will follow Lord Sesshomaru where ever he goes.” she said as she smiled at the end of saying that. “ Ok..How did you end up falling off the clift.” I asked her “ Master Jaken was trying to fight Miss Kagura because she tried to take me. So he told me to get back and I stepped back too far and I ended going too far back and I ended up falling…” “ Hmmm.” I nodded my head as I stood back up and stretched from being crouched for so long 

“ I will take you back to your Lord Sesshomaru.” I told her her face seemed like it got way brighter then it was a few seconds ago “ Really.” I nodded my head “ Yeah do you know where he was going next or..” she shook her head “ No but if I had to guess I think they went back to the castle.” “ Do you know the way there?” I asked her she looked around where we stood. She shook her head “ No not from here at least I am sorry miss..” “ Just call me Katsu.” I told her. She smiled at me “ My names Rin.” it was hard not to smile back at her “ Its nice to meet you Rin.” I raised my hand to rest it on the hilet of my sword just to notice I didnt have it I looked around “ Whats wrong Mis-Katsu.” “ All of my gear is back at the cave.” and then it hit me “ Oh my gosh Yoko of course. “ 

I put my hands over my mouth as I let out a howl. “ Why did you do that Katsu?” “ Just wait for it.” I told her as I felt the wind and smelled him coming I watch Yoko coming towards me as I smiled I opened my arms wide as a way to hug him he came right into my arms  
‘ You should not have done something so rash Katsu.’  
“ I’m sorry.”  
‘ Is this the child.’  
“ Yup Yoko this is Rin. Rin this is Yoko.” She looked at Yoko in wonder “ Hi.” She said as she smiled Yoko swished his tails “ Where taking her back to Sesshomaru I think his name was.” “ Mhhm.” Rin said nodding Yoko looked at me with a look I couldnt place “ Yoko can you get us out of here. “ he tilted his head his way of saying of course I set Rin on his back then climbed on after her “ Alright Yoko lets go.” and with that he took off into the sky 

 

I watched Rin face light up as Yoko took to the sky “ Oh wow.” she started looking around the the tops of the forest amazed. “ If you dont mind me asking Katsu why was you in the cave.”  
“ I dont mind Rin and its because of the rain last night but I want to know is where was Sesshomaru when you feel off.” “ Lord Sesshomaru went out somewhere and told me and Master Jaken that he would be back.” she looked around the air once more but thats when I smelled it. It was like something changed about her when she lifted her head to sniff the air I watched her nose twitch “ Ahh. “ she held up her left arm “ The castle is that way.” she said getting happy. 

“ To the west?” “ Yes.” “ Looks like were going west Yoko.” I told him. I held Rin tighter as he switched directions from south to west . “ I watched Rin look up to the sky “ It will take three or four days to reach the castle if the weather stays nice.” I couldnt stop myself from asking “ Rin you wouldnt happen to be a half demon would you.”  
‘ Katsu’ 

I heard Yoko warn me as he looked back at us. Rin looked at me “ No I’m human what makes you ask that.” she said her wide and confused “ Its just you smelled the air like you was looking for a scent.” I told her she smiled at me “ Its because I traveled the way back to the castle so many times I know it by heart.” “ Rin dont you have a family that misses you.” I asked her  
‘ Katsu.’  
Yoko warned aging I could feel his eyes narrow at me.  
I watched as Her smile fell. As soon as it fell I wanted to put back on her face just as fast as it left. “ My mother, father and brothers was killed by bandits.” she said in a quiet voice. I wanted to tell her that I’m sorry that happen to her family. But I know as well as anyone that humans could be just as ruthless as demons. “ Want to hear a story.” I asked her. She craned her neck to look at me “ What story?” she asked “ Its about the first great woman thief.” “ She looked at me confused “ Once there was the greatest thief of the north it was told that she could take anything from taking food to give the less fortunate to the jewel in the highest tower.” “ Wow was she beautiful?” I smiled at her “ She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.” I told her as I started running my fingers through her hair detangling it and freeing the silky black strands from the knots and tangles and twigs. I took her side ponytail out as I kept detangling her hair. 

“ Wait but Miss- I mean Katsu she couldnt be the most beautiful in whole world.” I looked down at her “ Why couldnt she.” I asked her. “ Because the most beautiful woman I ever seen.” she said giving me the most brightest smile. I smiled at her as I cupped her face “ Your so adorable.” “ Thank you.” I told her smiling “ Can you finish the story.” I nodded my head as I let go of head and go back to running my fingers through her hair “ Where was I oh yes she was the most beautiful in the whole world she stole the hearts of many demon and human alike so one day when the king of the north issued a challenge for all his generals in the north each generals had to pick a champion that would be through many test. So one the generals had sought out the wildcard of the North to be his champion when he founded out that the wildcard of the north was not man but a woman he was shocked-” “ He didnt know she was girl.” I shook my head no one knew he was ready to promise the wild card of the North all the money and jewels her heart desired but as soon he saw that the wildcard of North was woman he made the stakes higher. If she won then she could have anything she wanted anything her heart desired but if she lost then she would have to marry him.” “ What did she do?” she asked as leaned back on me by her breath patterns I could she was slowly falling asleep. “ She agreed because the one weakness the wildcard of the North had was that she never backed down from a challenge. So she became his champion and when it came time to meet the other competitors in front of the royal family is when She knew the meaning of love at first sight.” “ She fell in love with the king?” “ No she fell in love with the prince. During the challenge the competitors had to stay in the castle so every night they would meet in secret spot in the maze garden by a water grove that small grove in the maze garden slowly became their spot. But the general who asked her to be his champion became mad with jealousy because he could see by the looks they would share that the prince and her was becoming closer and closer and he did not like that he wanted to the wildcard of the north himself.” 

I didnt realize I closed my eyes until I opened them aging and looked down to see Rin laying against me sleeping. I smiled down at her  
‘ I’m starting thinking you just love telling that story.’  
I rolled my eyes at Yoko “ What kid wouldnt love the story of how their parents met.”  
‘ I know that kid is going to have a mouth full of hers met.’  
He said. I looked at him “ What do you mean.” I asked him  
‘ Oh nothing nothing at all my princess of the north.’  
I wrapped my tail around Rin to keep her warm she turn to lay her head on my lap I kept running my fingers through her hair “ She’s a cute kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru comes back to find Rin gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Sesshomaru he's going to show all the lowkey dad moments he had in the show in his chapters

Sesshomaru 

As I walked up to the entrance of the castle. I sighed waiting to hear Rin Yell and run up to me. I kept walking I got all the way to the door when I looked around. I narrowed my eyes its too quiet. I walked around the castle trying to look for Rin I smelled the air to make sure my mother hasn't been here. Rin tends to hide when she’s here but it doesn't smell like she’s been here so where is Rin. I walked back to the garden and to all her spots she’s loves to go too. I walked inside ‘ she might be sleeping that's all’ I walked in to be greeted with the normal welcome home master. I narrowed my eyes at them. The staff that takes care of the house is demons. As far as I heard they all like Rin even if they did not like her they know better then to try and harm her. I stopped in front of the maids and looked at her “ Wheres Rin and Jaken?” I asked her. She looked pale as she started to answer “ Umm my lord they haven't made it back yet…” I felt my fangs grow and my eyes change as I hissed “ What do you mean they haven't made it back they wasn't supposed to even leave the castle.” Everyone went stiff as the whole room became silent “ You all know I don't like to repeat myself so I wont ask aging.” I looked at everyone present. 

“ m-My lord I saw them in the garden earlier.” I turned to face the woman that spoke “ When.” “ Around midday sir…” I breathed in trying to control my anger and not get upset “ So your telling me you haven't seen Rin or Jaken since breakfast this morning.” I asked as I looked around at them I felt my eyes change and my fangs and claws get longer “ You Saw them leave and refused to inform them that they were not allowed to leave this castle.” I heard my voice echo through the silent halls of the castle. As I looked around “ Sesshomaru what are you getting so worked up about.” I held back an growl as I watched my mother walked through the doors of the castle. “ What do you want mother.” I hissed “ Is that how you greet you mother where are you manners.” 

I felt my eyebrow twitch as she started talking to me about manners “ I don't have time for this mother I have to go find Rin.” I heard her sigh “ Why you insist of keeping that human around I will never know she’s useless at least that half breed brother of yours mother was a pertisest she was at least useful but I will never see the appelle of keeping that child around.” 

I didn't stop the growl that was in the back of throat as I faced my mother “ Was there a reason you came here mother.” I growled at her. She scoffed at me “ Just like your father I came to ask you when was you planning to look over the canadaets I sent you.” “ Mother I have told you once and I will say it again I am not looking for a bride right now mother so if you’ll you excuse me I have to go find m-Rin.” I told her as I started to walk back out. 

“ Were you about to call that human your daughter.” She snapped her fan closed as she let out an hmph “ I guess you get that from your father.” I looked at her over my shoulder “ And what might that be mother.” “ The fondness for humans.” She said the word human like it was acid in her mouth. I looked at the servant that saw Rin and Jaken leave “ Show me where you last seen them.” I told her as I walked out the castle and into the garden during the walk to the stop where she last seen Rin and Jaken I heard a cry.

” Lord Sesshomaru I’m so sorry!” I walked until I was standing behind Jaken who was curled up in ball crying into his sleeve I narrowed my eyes at his form “ Jaken.” I called. I watched him freeze “ l-Lord Sesshomaru..my lord.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “ Where’s Rin?” his face fell as he started to cry aging “ Me and Rin was by the lake Rin seen something so she started chase after it and when she caught up with it that witch Kagura was by this lake and she tried to kidnap Rin so I told her to run and she..she...she...she ended up falling off the cilft.” he cried “ Jaken.” I said he looked at me with tears welled up in his eyes “ Yes my lord.” “ So are you telling me that you and Rin left castle grounds after I told you to make sure she doesn't go anywhere.” 

I narrowed my eyes at Jaken “ I forget that you said that my lord and I told her we was not going to leave the castel garden but then she ran off.” he shut up after he seen my face “ Which way did you guys go Jaken.” I asked already tired of Jaken’s crying “ Oh she went this way my lord.” he cried as he started going in the detection he last seen Rin go “ Jaken for you case she better be okay.” I told him as I started to follow her scent when we got to the edge of the woods. I started walking the trail she walked. I heard Jaken running behind me as I kept walking. I heard Jaken making up excuse as he followed me I tuned him out. There was only one thing I was focused on finding Rin. I moved my eyes around the area thinking about its almost dark and how Rin is out here without me or even Jaken for that matter. The demons in this area was more dangerous than the one she was use to. I picked up my pace 

‘ I’m going to find you Rin.’ 

I looked around the area once more. I smelled him before I saw him I stopped as the wolf demon that always bother Inuyasha stopped in front of me “ Sesshomaru!” I tried not show my annoyance at how everyone was getting in my way at trying to find and I haven't forgotten that this wolf was the every reason Rin got attacked in first place. I narrowed my eyes at him “ Move your in my way.” I told him he got into a fighting stance “ I’m so sick of you and your mangie brother.” I felt my eyes change “ I do not have time for this.” 

I growled out “ Well it seems your going to have to make time.” I cracked my knuckles as I readied for him to attack me before I could get close to him I heard a yell “ Sesshomaru!” I turned and faced Inuyasha “ I’m starting to lose my patience.” I hissed. Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga. I looked at the two of them I don’t have time for this I need to find Rin before the sun goes down. I was ready to cut both of them down. When I smelled the coming of rain. If I didn’t hurry the rain will wash away her scent trail. I looked at the two of them as they started fighting amongst themselves. 

As much as I would love to take my anger out on the both of them but I can’t. Rin safety comes first before anything else I have to make sure she’s safe. I jumped over the two of them and took off running towards the score of the smell. 

‘ They better hope that she is ok and in one piecs because for every hair that is harmed on her head will equal two of the people that tried to stop me.’ As I ran through the forest the only thought that pushed was hoping that Rin was ok and alive. As for Kagura I will deal with her when I catch her as for her. She better hope that Rins ok because if I don't find her by the time the rain start falling or her scent will be washed way with the dirt and it would make it hard to find her. Rain or no rain I will find her.


	3. The woman with the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsu and Yoko run into Kagura

Katsu   
I held Rin in my arms as she slept running my fingers through her hair every now and then. The sun was fully high in the sky as Yoko continued to fly. I raised my nose in the air and breathed in. My nose twitched as I caught the smell of a wolf demon and dog demon. 

‘ Katsu do you smell that.’ 

“ Yeah, I do let's go around so we won't be caught in their crossfire.” 

‘ As you wish princess.’ he said as he changed the course of direction. I felt Rin move in my lap I looked down at her as I smiled at her sleeping form. 

‘ Are you ok Princes?’ 

“ Yoko you know you don't have to call me that anymore,” I told him he always says as you wish my princess or yes my princess and it bothers me because I’m no longer a princess in my eyes I had to run away from home. The moment we jumped over that wall the title princes was left behind with it. I was just Katsu now and nothing more I looked out at the endless forest and sky I would get to see this if I was still behind the castle wall. My father never even let me out past the gardens of the main house. 

‘ I call you that because that is what you are.’ 

“ But I left that life behind.” 

‘ No matter where you go or how you dress you will always be the princes in my eyes.’ 

I smiled as listened to him. I felt my ears twitch as I heard the sounds of fighting. “ They must be fighting down there.” I said as I looked down below us ‘ All the more reason for us to go around you can't risk a fight with Rin with you.’ He said as I felt him start to speed up as much as he could without waking or disturbing Rin. “ We should find a place to rest soon it's going to rain.” I felt the hair on my tail stand up that was a sign that it was going to rain. It always does that when it's going to rain. 

‘ I still say that it's wired that you can tell it's going to rain from your tail.’ 

“ Call it a gift.” before I could say more Yoko started to dive. Wrapped my free arm around Rin and held on to Yoko’s fur with the other. I shut my eyes tight not letting my grip on Rin slip Yoko stopped as soon as his paws hit the ground he turned around growling. I smelled the air as my hand started to reach for my sword. The air smelled like burnt skin, death and for reason poison. “ Yoko..” I said as I gripped Rin tighter ‘ Yes I smell it too whatever it was tried to hit us.’ I looked down at the girl in my arms. I heard footsteps coming towards us I picked Rin up so I was holding her in my left arm close to me. I put my head on hers “ I swear I will protect you.” I whispered as a woman in a white and purple kimono with red eyes holding a fan stepped out of the shadows of the forest. 

Yoko stepped in front of me and Rin he bared his fangs to her ‘ This could be troublesome Princess.’ he said as he kept his eyes on the woman in front of us. 

“ Who are you and why did you attack us?” I narrowed my eyes at her as my grip on Rin got tighter. “ I am Kagura the wind sorceress and you have something that belongs to me.” I grabbed my sword as I turned so Rin head laying in my neck. 

“ You don't smell like a dog demon or look like one.” 

“ What is a fox doing all the way out here.” 

“ That's for me to know.” I told her as I drew my sword “ So if you have nothing to say we will be on our now.” I started to get back on Yoko when I saw her wave her fan I jumped out the way of the wind blade. “ I think you misunderstood me I’m not letting you leave with that girl so hand her over.”   
“ No can do I made her a promise and I’m keeping it now get out of our way before I make you move.” I told her as I raised my sword in a defense position. I’m not stupid I know I can't fight her with Rin in my arms. I can't fight her for real anyway with her in my arms. 

“ Katsu…” I looked down at her “Rin...I got you I promise I won't let anything happen to you.” I felt her arms go around my neck.   
“ She’s the one that tried to take me before I fell off the cliff.” she whispered in my neck. I looked at the woman in front of me. “ Just hand the child over to me and I will let you live.” she said as she got ready for another attack “ Not going to happen lady.”


End file.
